Life According to Tyson
by Pennussellshipper
Summary: Everyone knows and loves my OC, Tyson, so here are some little "episodes" which are from Tyson's point of view and include his friends, Aasha, Jose, and Monty, who are FS1Pets's Ocs. R and R.
1. Aasha Gets Sprayed

**Welcome to the first episode of "Life According to Tyson"! This episode is Tyson's point of view of Aasha getting sprayed by a skunk. ENJOY!**

Aasha and I were outside of our shared house. She was reading something while I was basking in the sun. I was relaxing, drinking my pita colada and eating my cubed pineapples. Suddenly, I heard little pittering and pattering. Then I looked over and saw a skunk, ready to aim at me.

I was so scared, but I tried not to scream. From my past experiences with skunks, I know that screaming would make it worse. I needed Aasha.

"Aasha….." I started, nervously. Immediately, she looked over at me, and at the corner of her eye, she saw the skunk that was ready to spray. Then, suddenly, she pushed me out of the way. I ended up far way from the skunk and her. That's when it happened.

The skunk sprayed Aasha, not me.

Aasha coughed a couple times, and then the realized that the skunk had got her.

I was surprised. Aasha sprayed me. I couldn't believe this was happening. In TV shows and movies, similar things happened. There's always that one person that is in some kind of danger; a rushing vehicle about to hit someone, for instance. Then that heroic person pushes the other guy out o danger and then let they let themselves get hurt, just to protect the other person.

I ran over to Aasha. I hoped she was okay.

"Aasha!" I yelled, still scared. "Are you- WOAH!" I suddenly yelled, holding my nose tightly. "That skunk got you good, didn't it?" She nodded.

With the help of Jose and Monty, we were able to get Aasha inside. I could tell that she was embarrassed, but I understood. We put her in the tub and helped her wash up. She liked it.

"Don't feel bad, amigo." Jose said to Aasha in his Mexican accent. "We all made that mistake." "Yeah," I added. "Remember when I got sprayed 3 times in one day?" Aasha smiled. Monty growled.

After a few more soap rubs, Jose sniffed Aasha, but she still smelled. "We'll give you another one later."

"Can't I just use perfume?" she asked.

"Pepper ate it." I replied.

"Couldn't it kill you?"

"I don't know, ask Pepper."

She said nothing.

Later on, I found Aasha sitting in a corner singing a slow, sad tune. I could immediately tell that she was sad.

"What's wrong, Aasha?" I asked.

"Eh, its nothing."

"Come on, Aasha, tell me."

"I don't wanna."

"Upset about being sprayed?"

"Well, yeah."

I sat down next to her. "Y'know," I said. "You saved me."

She smiled.

Later, Jose and I bathed Aasha again. At this point, I just wanted Aasha to smell better.

"Jose, sniff Aasha to see if she smells better." I said. Jose took a big whiff of her. "Well?" Jose smiled. "All good." he said.

Immediately, I ran up to Aasha and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how long I've waited to hug you!" I squealed. Aasha smiled. When she got out, I crawled into her lap and purred happily. **(Don't worry, this is completely normal. Aasha and I are "siblings". Well not really. I told Aasha one day that my brother Dylan died when I was young, and she felt bad, so now we're like brother and sister.)** Aasha once again smiled. I fell asleep on her lap purring. She pet me and said, "Sleep well, my lil bro."

**Thanks for watching (reading) episode 1 one "Life According to Tyson"! The next episode will be called "The Vase" Sounds a bit boring, right? WRONG! Its epically awesome, but a teensy bit violent. Anyway, bye bye!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


	2. The Vase

**Welcome to episode 2 of Life According to Tyson! This episode will be about Ty breaking Aasha's favorite vase and then she screams at him. ENJOY!**

It was another normal day at the house. I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Then, that's when I bumped into a table by mistake. The vase that was resting upon the table fell and crashed onto the floor.

I was in shock. That was Aasha's favorite vase. The vase was purple with dark purple swirls on it. Aasha loved that poor vase to pieces. But now she _literally_ loved it to pieces now that it was broken. See what I did there? Anyway, I was scared. I stared at the crushed vase.

That's when Aasha happened to come in.

"Hey Ty Ty!" Aasha greeted. "What's….." She paused when she saw the broken vase. Then she took a deep breath. Suddenly, she said, **"LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE VASE! OH MY GOSH I'M SO MAD AT YOU! WHAT KIND OF LITTLE BROTHER ARE YOU!?" **

My heart stopped after she said those words. I couldn't believe Aasha would say something like that to me. I was scared of Aasha now. Then, surprisingly, she pick me up not too nicely and forcefully pushed me into the hallway.

I got more scared. Aasha would never do this to me. My eyes filled with tears. Then I fled from her in fear, crying hard.

Aasha growled then looked at herself in the sink, which was full of water. Aasha softened up when she saw her reflection. 'W – What has happened to me?" I saw her look over at me. She gasped then sadly sat down on the floor. Then she sang a song that I will never forget.

Angry:

(written by FS1Pets)

_I realize what I've done_

_I glance right over to you_

_And I see you run_

_Running away and crying_

_My face was reddened _

_Now my heart is aching_

_Ty I hate to see you cry_

_I'm sorry!_

_Please don't run away from me_

_I'm sorry if I was scary, terrifying or horrifying_

_I was just ANGRY!_

_The pain I felt inside_

_Is nothing you can compare_

_Like a mad, ferocious bear_

_Like a scary, wicked nightmare_

_Like a fiery flare_

_I don't care_

_What I have to do_

_To make it up to you_

_I was just so ANGRY!_

_I couldn't control myself_

_I was overwhelmed_

_I went so insane.._

_I felt so much pain_

_I know I was bad back there_

_And I gave you quite a scare…_

_But now….tears..stream down..my cheeks.._

_As I watch you flee….from me…._

_I was just ANGRY…but now….I'm feeling nothing but guilty…_

_What kind of sister am I?_

_I'm sorry Ty….._

*cries*

My heart broke into pieces just like the vase when I broke it. I felt so guilty. I decided to sing a song, too, just so Aasha could hear how upset I was.

Truly Sorry

(written by FS1Pets, too)

_I'm sorry I made you mad_

_And it makes me sad_

_I get scared whenever I see that angry face of yours_

_I can't take it anymore_

_I'm running away_

_I don't like it when you're angry\_

_It makes me feel unhappy_

_Whenever you're mad at me_

_I feel like I'm worth nothing_

_And I just mess up everything_

_I hate to make you upset_

_I just can't forget_

_I totally regret_

_My mistake_

_It's making me feel heartache_

_I'm truly sorry_

_Aasha, my big sister_

_Please control your anger_

_I'm afraid_

_I'm scared_

_And I fear…._

_What kind of brother am I to ya?_

_I'm sorry Aasha…_

I then burst into tears. I was now terrified of Aasha.

Suddenly, I felt a presence by my side.

It was Jose.

"What's wrong, amigo?" he asked.

I whimpered, and I was scared. 'I accidentally broke Aasha's favorite vase, and then she yelled at me, and I got scared." "Don't cry, buddy."

We then saw Aasha run outside on four legs and we followed her. She climbed up a tree to hide.

I bravely climbed up the tree to see her. But when she saw me, she was scared. She gasped. "G –Go home." She said. "I don't want to hurt you." "You won't hurt me." I said. "How do you know?"

I smiled.

"Because you're my big sister and I know that you would never hurt anyone on purpose, unless they tick you off." Aasha still looked sad. "Yeah, but now I feel uncomfortable around you because I don't want to purposely hurt you." "Aasha.." I said. "We've known each other for over a month now, and have you purposely hurt me? No. So don't feel uncomfortable around me. I'm you're lil bro."

Aasha smiled. Then I suddenly felt tired once again. I fell asleep on the branch. Before I fell off, Aasha caught me and carried me down. I woke up blushing. "Aw, you're so cute when you blush lil dude." She said. This only made me blush harder. Jose felt my cheeks. "Whoo! His cheeks are hotter than the sand in Mexico that has been boiling in the sun for hours!" Aasha gave me some ice cream. My cheeks cooled down and then we had and ice cream party.

At this point, I knew that Aasha wasn't mad at me anymore.

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what the next episode will be. IT SHALL BE A SURPRISE! And thanks to FS1Pets for writing the songs in this story. Please review!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


	3. Cuddles and Nightmares

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Life According to Tyson! Enjoy peoplez!**

It was a cold and snowy night. Aasha and I just went to bed. I snuggled with my green pineapple blanket and fell asleep quickly. I purred happily as the sound of snow falling quietly drifted me to sleep.

Suddenly, later, I started to shiver. I was really cold. My teeth chatter rapidly as I climbed out of bed, wrapped up in my blanket still very cold. I walked over to Aasha's bed, my teeth still chattering. "A..A…Aasha?" I whimpered. Aasha woke up to see me. I was whimpering loudly and shivering, my blue eyes staring at her helplessly.

Aasha's face softened up when she saw my face. "Aww, come here you little cutie!" she cooed to me, holding her arms out. I walked over to her and crawled into her lap. She then picked me up and placed me next to her and pulled the blanket on my stomach. I was still shivering and cold. I softly started to cry. "Shhh" she said, stroking the hairs on my head. "Shhhhh, its okay Tyson, you're safe." Jose, being his usual curious self wandered into the room. "Is everything okay, amigos?" he asked. He saw my whimpering face and then he softened up.

Jose walked over to Aasha's bed. He saw me shivering so he took off his poncho and laid it on me. As soon as the poncho touchesd my fur, I calmed down.

Immediately, I started to relax. I purred happily as I started to feel tired. Both Jose and Aasha decided to sing a duet of "Don't Go Away" from Rio 2. I then fell asleep.

Aasha kissed my forehead. "Sleep well, Tyson." She said. I blushed in my sleep.

Later on, I started whimpering. I was having a nightmare. I countinued whimpering, but louder. Aasha came over to me, scared. I started kicking and screaming. "Ty, wake up!" she yelled. I woke up really quick. Then I burst into loud tears.

Aasha saw my face. She, too, became sad. "Shhhhhhhh" she said. "It's okay Tyson shhhhhhh" I stopped crying and just whimpered. Aasha rocked me in her arms while singing me a lullaby.

My eyes started feeling heavy, but then I started to cry again. Loud. I cried more and more until I suddenly yawed. Aasha smiled. "Awww are you getting sleepy, Ty Ty?" she cooed. Embarrassed, I nodded. She rocked me and then continued singing.

Then I really started getting tired. I yawned real big and then my eyes started to close. I eventually fell asleep later. Aasha smiled and put me back in my bed. She kissed my forehead again. "You're safe, lil guy," she said. "I'm here to protect you."

I blushed hard after those words. But I was okay. I fell asleep, dreaming peacefully.

**That's it for chpt 3! Hope u enjoyed!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


	4. The Mongoose Who Ripped His Pants

**Hello everyone! Welcome to episode 4 of Life According to Tyson! ENJOY!**

"Ty, I'm going to go visit Shahrukh for a little bit. Jose's at Taco Bell with his friend, Javier. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a little while?" Aasha asked me one afternoon. "Sure, I'll be fine. Bye!"

When Aasha left, an idea popped into my head. I reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of pants and put them on. Then I played Vegas Girl and started to dance.

I danced, and danced, and danced some more. It was fun.

Later, while still dancing, I turned around and saw that Aasha had been watching me! I stopped dancing and paused the music. Then I blushed, really hard.

When Aasha saw how embarrassed I was, she softened up. She came over to me and said, "It's ok, Ty Ty. You don't need to be embarrassed. You can continue dancing for me if you want." So I did.

Again, I danced and danced more.

But then, later on, while I was dancing, I heard a **REALLY** loud ripping noise. I turned around and saw that I had ripped my pants; right in front of Aasha!

I was even more embarrassed than I was before. I was blushing so hard that smoke came out of my cheeks and the smoke detector went off.

I awkwardly took off the ripped pants and crawled under my bed, embarrassed.

Aasha noticed that I was still embarrassed, so she crawled over to me and picked me up. "It's alright Ty," she said, "you don't need to be embarrassed. Everyone rips their pants at least one time in their life." I smiled. Then Aasha took me out for some ice cream.

Today, I learned not to be embarrassed about ripping your pants.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry its short! PLEASE review!**

**Pennussellshipper out!**


End file.
